jamscareermodefandomcom-20200214-history
Jams Career Mode Wiki
'Manager' Josh Murphy took over as manager in 2013 following the sacking of Stale Solbacken. He has been in place ever since, seeing Wovles promoted in his first season in charge, coming second in the Championship . In the following years he has managed Wolves to becoming a solid Premiership side, in the 2016/2017 Campaign they finished 9th, behind Manchester City. 'Club' Wolverhampton Wonderers In Josh Murphy's first season as Wolves manager he quickly went about preparing hismelf to get promoted. He captured two key signings in Danny Simpson and Chris Brunt . Initially the team had a poor start, struggling to attain even play off places, but towards the end of the season a fantastic run allowed for them to gain promotion to the Premier league in second place, behind Champions Blackburn Rovers. Once again Murphy's second season didn't get off to a great start, and for most of the first half of the season they found themselves in the relegation zone. However, with Key signings coming in, in particular Mark Noble from West Ham. Along with various other less well known names the team was able to bond together to avoid releagation and secure themselves a second season in the premier leaugue. Wolves' third Season was a much greater success, Murphy spent a great amount of his budget bringing in both young, and experienced players to really bulk up the squad and provide excellent cover for the players who were great in the previous season, this year relegation was never a serious threat, and come the end they managed a respectable 14th final league positon. The fourth season of Murphy's reign is when he really commited his budget to bringing in Star players, by this point any players deemed surplus were sold and Murphy finally had a squad full of his own players, Murphy spent money on bringing in some players with excellent potential which improved leaps and bounds during the campagin, eventually they managed to secure 14th place for the second consecutive year. After developing the squad in the previous year Wolves got off to a great start in their 5th season under Murphy. After the first 15 games they sat in a Champions leaue spot, above teams such as Manchester United, Manchester City and Liverpool. Eventually the bubble burst and Wolves went on a loosing streak, playing many of the countries top teams in the process. The best players in the squad were plagued with injuries, in particular their Bjorn Sigurdarson , their four times running top goalscorer. The team finally finished in an incredible 9th position in the league, and with the majority of the squad still imroving things were posotive. Republic of Ireland Josh Murphy became an international Manager for the first time in 2015, taking over as the Republic of Ireland manager. The team had already qualified for the European Championships, however they failed to make it out of the group stages, despite this the board were generally happy with Murphy's managment and performance in the competition and offered him another one year contract. The following year in his second term as manager Murphy was unable to qualify for the next World Cup, losing out to France and Denmark. However, the group was generally considered to be a difficult one, despite this Murphy's position as Ireland manager is currently unstable. After becoming Ireland's manager Murphy went about signing several Irish internationals, as well as comiting several scouts to Ireland, in order to secure some fresh young Irish talent to develop for the inernational state. Irish players that Murphy has signed whilst being Irelands manager include, Graham Burke , Gavin Gunning and Samir Cattuthers from Manchester United. Murphy signed a further one year contract during the 2017-18 season. Current Squad A complete list of all of the current Wolverhampton Players, including those loaned out. 'Goalkeepers' GK: Wayne Hennessey - Welsh GK: Richard Dann - English GK: Ali Al-Habsi - Omani 'Defenders' RB: Danny Simpson - English RB: Elliot Hewtitt - English RB: Keith McGoldrick - English CB: Kyle Bartley - English CB: Matthias Ginter - German CB: Gavin Gunning - Irish CB: Michael Dawson - English CB: Luke Dunn - English LB: Luke Shaw - English LB: Vasileios Pliatsikas - Greek LB; Jan Trogan - Spanish 'Midfielders' RM: Daniel Allan - Irish RM: Afolabi Belford - English CM: David Davies - English CM: Chris Watson - English CM: Aiden Cronin - English CM: Sean Kelly - English CM: Samir Curruthers - Irish LM: Danny Ward - English LM: Robbie Brady - Irish LM: Johnny Gorman - Irish 'Strikers' ST: Bjorn Sigurdarson - Icelandic ST: Robert Hall - English ST: Marco Izzillo - Italian ST: Graham Burke - Irish ST: Stephen Boyle - English League Positions 2012-13 Championship : 2nd 2013-14 Premier League : 15th 2014-15 Premier League : 14th 2015-16 Premier League : 15th 2016-17 Premier League : 9th Former Players This is a complete list of all of the former Wolves players to have departed under Josh Murphy's reign as manager. 'Goalkeepers' GK: Carl Ikeme 2003-2014 GK: Chris Kirkland - 2013-2015 GK: Daniel Lobjoit 2015 'Defenders' DR: Ronald Zubar 2009-2012 DR: Kevin Foley 2007-2015 CB: Georg Margreitter 2012-2016 CB: Roger Johnson 2011-2018 (Retired) CB: Cristophe Berra 2009-2016 CB: Richard Stearman 2008-2015 LB: George Elokobi 2008-2013 LB: Joe Mattock 2014-2017 LB: Stephen Ward 2007-2014 'Midfielders' RM: Chris Brunt 2012-2015 RM: Ben Marshall - English 2015-17 RM: Adam Hammill - English 2010-17 CM: Karl Henry 2006-2013 CM: Jamie Ness - Scottish 2014-17 CM: Tango Doumbia 2012-2013 (Loan) CM: Mika Vayrynen 2013-2014 CM: Jamie O'hara 2011-2015 CM: Mark Noble 2013-2016 CM: Nick Powell 2013-2016 CM: David Edwards 2008-2013 LM: Slawomir Peszko 2012-2014 (Loan) LM: Bakary Sako 2012-2016 LM: Anthony Forde 2011-2013 LM: Zeli Ismail 2012-2013 'Strikers' ST: Michael Chopra 2013-2014 ST: Kevin Doyle 2009-2016 (Retired) ST: Razak Boukari 2012-2013 ST: Sylvian Ebanks-Blake 2008-2014 ST: Leigh Griffihs - 2011-2015 ST: Jake Cassidy 2011-2014 ST: Charlie Austin 2014-2016 ST: Nathan N'Gala 2015-2016 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse